Rain
by Purple Robe
Summary: Yami gets his memories back, and learns things about himself that he never thought possible. Shonen-ai, yaoi. *age problem in chapter one fixed and chapter two up.*
1. Hope and Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own the songs and the pic that inspired me to write this. It started small, a single picture gave me a fic idea, from there, I added a song, then another, and soon, I had a whole play list, and a folder of pictures. So all I had to do was write the fic...so here it is!  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, yaoi, mentioned rape, (maybe not just mentioned....) cussing, angst, character death (kind of, will be explained later and slight OOC. This is rated R for a reason!  
  
Pairings: YY/S, Y/A, M/J, B/M, R/T (only at first!)  
  
Without further ado, I give you, Rain, a product of Nat's hard work.  
  
They were all there, Yami, and his boyfriend of 5 years, Seto. Yugi and his girlfriend of just as long, Anzu. Joey and Mai with their arms around each other, Bakura and Malik, bickering loudly, and Ryou, being hugged passively by none other than Tristen. Also there, and currently single, were Shaadi, Isis, Duke, and Serenity. They were crouded around an altar, which was coated with dust. No one had been in here for years, which made sense, as it was Yami's tomb, and not many knew Yami existed.  
  
"Are you ready Pharaoh?" Shaadi asked, indicating for Yami to step forward, so he was standing alone in front of the alter. Yami nodded grimly, wanting so badly to recover his lost memories.  
  
"Be careful love," Seto said, grabbing Yami's hand as he stepped forward. Is an instant, Seto had Yami crushed in a fierce hug, and was kissing him passionately.  
  
"I will Seto, don't worry about me." Yami said, after they finally broke the kiss. With a final parting glance at his beloved, he stepped forward, to the waiting alter. In front of him, six of the seven-millennium items sat, arranged in a circle. Yami pulled off his puzzle, and set it in the middle of the circle. There was a small 'clink' as metal hit stone, but otherwise, all was silent. Yami held his breath, waiting for something to happen, a flash of light, a rush of water, something to mark to return of his memories. But there was nothing, except the breathing of those around him. Disheartened, Yami turned to face his friends, ready to tell them the bad news. He made eye contact with Seto, and shook his head sadly. In the middle of the action, a bright light danced across his vision and he heard rushing water. Then everything grew black.  
  
Yami didn't remember opening his eyes, but in truth, he had never been asleep. When he could see again, after the black had faded from his vision, he had to blink rapidly. He was standing in the middle of a grand chamber, ornately decorated, gold adorning every chair, column, and most notably, the thrown at the head of the room. Sitting in said thrown, was a tall, imposing figure, with black and red hair. A stern frown was plastered on his face, and his red eye stared out at the world from under a golden crown. Beside him sat a lovely young woman, with blond hair, and violet eyes that reminded Yami strongly of Yugi. She seemed happy enough, but when he looked closely, Yami could see that the smile on her face was to please others, and there was no joy in it. Sitting in her lap was a smiling, bouncy boy with tri-colored hair, and red eyes. Yami blanched as he recognized himself as a ten-year-old.  
  
"Pharaoh!" a voice called from the door, and both Yami and the man in the thrown turned to acknowledge it. "We have caught a thief stealing jewels from the river storehouse, and we were wondering what you wanted to do to it."  
  
"Bring him in!" the Pharaoh's voice rang out, and Yami found himself quaking in his boots at the voice. He knew that the Pharaoh was his father, and even though he couldn't remember anything about his life in ancient Egypt, the figure on the thrown caused him great fear. The doors shut quietly then banged open when two guards hauled in a young boy, not much older than Yami. He has white hair, and just slightly tan skin, and reminded Yami so much of Ryou is was frightening. It was taking both guards to hold him, as he was fighting with tooth and nail.  
  
"This is the thief?" The Pharaoh asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yes your highness," the person who had originally asked about the thief said, while bowing so low his nose was touching the ground.  
  
"Let me go, you bastard!" the child screamed, looking angrily at the Pharaoh. The resemblance to Ryou was gone, and the child now looked more like Bakura than Ryou.  
  
"I didn't care much about the stolen jewels," the Pharaoh said, his voice cold enough to freeze the Nile. "But a thief at this young age just might grow up to become a threat to me when he's older. Kill him." At those words, the thief screamed obscenities, and re-doubled his efforts to get away. One of the guards pulled out a dagger, and held it to the boy's neck.  
  
"I can make it quick or I can make it very, very slow, it's your choice, thief," he hissed, very clearly enjoying the pain and the fear he saw in the young boy's eyes.  
  
"Stop!" a voice screamed out, and Yami was shocked to find it was his own. His ten year old self had thrown him self between the guard and the boy. "You can't do this, it isn't right!" Who he was screaming to, Yami didn't know, but it didn't touch the guard's heart.  
  
"Move aside!" the burly man snarled, shoving the young Prince to the side, and he raised the dagger again. But he had made a crucial error. The young thief, seeing his opening, had stolen a dagger from the second guard that was holding him. When the guard had raised the dagger, the boy had shoved his own weapon in the man's ribcage. The guard howled before dropping his own dagger.  
  
"Run!" young Yami screamed, before tripping the second guard. The boy didn't wait to be told twice, he was already out the doors before the Pharaoh could react.  
  
"Yami!" the Pharaoh roared, rising from his thrown. "How could you do that! He was a thief, a threat to our kingdom!"  
  
"It wasn't right!" ten-year-old Yami yelled, but Yami could see the tears streaming down his younger self's face. "He was my age! You couldn't kill him!"  
  
"Do you think I care about age?!?" The Pharaoh thundered. "He was a threat to my kingdom! He would have killed you without a second thought! How many times to I need to beat it into you that you can't rule with kindness!" young Yami was cringing, tears were running down his face. "But I don't think I'll hit you this time. I think I'll let Seth teach you a lesson."  
  
'Seth....Seto!" Yami realized. The fact that his boy friend would be the one to teach his younger self a lesson made Yami feel safe. Seto would never hurt him, intentionally. But the face of his young counterpart told him differently. Yami was quaking in sandals, and he was slowly backing away from his father. His mother had a resigned look on her face, like she had seen this many times. Seth stepped forwards, with a vicious look on his face.  
  
"Time to learn your lesson, Prince." He sneered, and Yami felt shivers go up his spine.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: Click the pretty button and review! And while you're at it, put your  
favorite couples in the review, thanks! 


	2. Chibi and 'Kura

A/N Sorry for long time no update, I'll shut up and type now.  
  
Disclaimer: Longer I sit here typing this, longer it takes to get the next chapter out. I no own.  
  
Seto stared, as Yami crumpled to the ground. The former Pharaoh had turned to him, a look of sadness in his eyes, and had then fallen to the ground. Yugi moved first, rushing to his dark's side. Seto snapped himself out of his reverie, and followed the small boy. Yugi was shaking Yami, a look of fear on his face. Seto knelt down besides the immobile boy, pressing two fingers under his chin.  
  
"He's got a pulse," the billionaire said softly, relief flooding him "He's alive, just unconscious. He should wake up in a few hours, we just need to get him back to the hotel, so he can rest."  
  
"Good ide-" Anzu started to say, but a tearful Yugi cut her off.  
  
"This isn't normal!" Yugi shouted, turning Yami over so that the others could see him. Seto gasped, and he heard some others chock back cries of revulsion. Yami's eyes were open, staring at no one or nothing. Besides that, there was no definition between pupil and iris, the blood red blending into black, so no one could tell where one ended and the other began.  
  
"It is nothing to worry about." Shaadi said, not even looking at Yami. "It is to be expected, and he will return to normal when he remembers all."  
  
"And how long will that be?!?" Seto yelled, standing, fists raised to the guardian.  
  
"I do not know, Kaiba Seto, he has much to remember." Seto didn't know, but he could have sworn that Shaadi looked at Bakura while saying that. He made a mental note to ask Bakura what he knew later, but for now, his first concern was getting Yami back to the hotel, so if, no, when, Yami came to, he wouldn't wake up in this tomb.  
  
"Wait a minute, how much can he have to remember?" Joey questioned, looking at Shaadi, "He looks about 17, and most memories fade anyway, he can't have that much to remember."  
  
"Oh, but he does, he does," said Shaadi, and despite pressing, he would say nothing more.  
  
~*~ Scene change! Bwahahahaha!  
  
Yami shuddered as he heard his ten-year-old scream from inside the locked door. Yami could, if he wanted to, walk through the walls, he had found that out easily enough, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to see what it was Seto, Seth, he corrected himself, this was Seth, was doing to him. He wanted to believe that his boyfriend was the same here as he was in Domino, kind, and caring, though slightly cold. But those screams told him otherwise.  
  
"Seth, please! Seth!" Yami heard himself scream from inside the room. The screams stopped suddenly, and the door opened not thirty seconds later. Seth stepped out, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Dear Ra," Yami choked out, feeling the tears stream down his face. "How could this be Seth, how could this be the one I love? How could..." He trailed off, and started at the now closed door that lead to his room. Slowly, almost against his will, Yami took a step towards the door, then another one. Before he knew it, the door was behind him, and a sobbing, ten year-old Yami was in front of him.  
  
"I hate him!" Young Yami (now on known as Chibi, 'cause he'll be around for a long time, and I need something to call him other than Yami) sobbed into his pillow. "I hate them both, father and Seth!" Yami stood there, shell shocked, for a good minute, watching Chibi sob.  
  
"Ra..." he muttered, "How could he know such hate, at such a young age. Ra..." he stared at his younger self, shaking.  
  
"I hate them.... I wish they would die." Chibi sobbed, before a light came into his eyes. "Maybe I could die, then they could leave me alone." he whispered so quietly, that Yami barely caught it. He watched, horrified, as Chibi pulled out a knife from under his pillow.  
"He, I, sleep, slept, with that under my pillow?" Yami muttered, "This is confusing."  
  
"Let's see them try to stop me!" Chibi cried, tears still streaming down his face, but he had stopped sobbing. As he was sitting up now, Yami could see exactly what it was that Seth had done to him. Bruises marred his back, and his arms, and there was one on his cheek, There were also cuts on his back, some that still leaked blood.  
  
"Dear Ra, Seth, you bastard, what have you done?" Yami breathed, staring at himself.  
  
"Not anymore, you can't hurt me anymore," Chibi was talking to himself, it was like a lifeline he was clinging to, something that was keeping him sane. Or maybe it was what pushed him off the edge. Yami felt the horror bubble in him again, as Chibi placed the knife to his wrist.  
  
"No!" Yami cried out in horror, but no one could hear him. He wasn't really here; no one could hear him. But someone cared enough to stop the young Prince.  
  
"You really think that would be that smart thing to do?" came a slightly sarcastic voice from the window.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded a slightly flushed Chibi.  
  
"You should remember me, after all, you saved my life." Yami looked to the window, for the first time noticing who it was that was sitting there. It was the thief from earlier; the one Chibi had saved. And now that Yami was close enough to get a good look at him, he could tell he was-  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Huh?" Chibi said, slightly startled.  
  
"That's my name," the white haired thief said. "My name's Bakura."  
  
"Nice to see you got away ok." Chibi said, looking at Bakura.  
  
"Well, for that I owe you. No one's ever given a rat's ass about me before, it's a nice feeling, you know."  
  
"No, actually, I wouldn't." Chibi muttered, looking angry.  
  
"Tell you what, Chibi Prince," Bakura said as he hopped off the windowsill. "Since neither of us really has anyone else to care for us, how about, we take care of each other?" he held out a hand to Chibi, who was still sitting on the bed, dagger in hand. Chibi looked from the dagger to Bakura's hand, back to the dagger. He hesitated a second, before putting the dagger down, and placing his hand into Bakura's.  
  
"It's a deal, 'Kura." Chibi said, smiling for the first time since the throne room incident.  
  
"Hey!" Bakura protested. "Fine, if you get to call me 'Kura, I get to call you Chibi." (There, a sneaky way to make sure almost everyone's calling him that. Ha!)  
  
"Chibi? What's that mean?" Chibi asked, quirking an eyebrow at 'Kura.  
  
"It means small or little in Japanese, which I happen to speak better than Egyptian." 'Kura said, smiling at the Prince.  
  
"Japanese? Wow!" Chibi exclaimed, the pain of a few minutes ago gone.  
  
"Yea, I can teach you if you want!" 'Kura said, grinning from ear to ear, now that he had found someone to share his language with.  
  
Yami smiled as he watched the two chatter happily, this was a side of Bakura that he thought he'd never see, or even thought the tomb raider had!  
  
"Woah," he muttered to himself, thinking, "I guess people really changed a lot. I'm not like that anymore, Bakura certainly isn't like that, and Seto isn't at all like Seth." grinning, he settled himself down on the floor, and watched 'Kura show Chibi how to write his name in Japanese.  
  
~*~ Scene change! Bwahahahahaha!  
  
"What's taking so long?" Seto demanded, pacing the hotel room. "He should be awake by now!"  
  
"Yea!" Agreed Tristen, "Doesn't your life flash before your eyes when you die?" at his words, Tristen found himself faced by a snarling Seto.  
  
"He. Is. Not. Dead." Seto ground out, with each word taking another step towards Tristen.  
  
"No, I was just agreeing with you!" Tristen stuttered, backing away.  
  
"Seto-kun!" Ryou snapped, standing in between the two, "There is no need for this! Yami-kun will be fine, he will remember everything, then we can leave Egypt, and head back to Domino!"  
  
"Ryou, leave" Malik called from the corner, before Mai hit him on the head.  
  
"That wasn't nice," she said, glaring at the blond from over a fashion magazine.  
  
"I'm not nice." he retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"We noticed," Bakura remarks dryly from to corner. He had sat himself in a chair the moment they had returned to the hotel, and hadn't moved, even to eat.  
  
"It's not like you're a role model, Bakura." Duke called from the other end of the room.  
  
"Up yours, Devlin!" the tomb-robber snapped back.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yugi yelled. He was sitting next to Yami, looking tired and worried, and at the moment, slightly angry. "You are not helping! Mou hotori no boku might be dying because God knows, he-" he pointed at Shaadi, "-Has tried to kill him before and you are just sitting her arguing like little kids! Can't you ever be mature?"  
  
" Hardly likely." quipped Bakura, before stealing a glance at the unconscious Yami. His eyes widened, and he went pale. "Dear Ra, he can't remember that!"  
  
"Remember what, Yami?" Ryou asked, looking worried. Everyone crowded around Bakura, and pressed him for answers. So evolved were they in getting an answer out of the thief that they failed to notice Yami soft sigh, and his whisper of "'Kura...."  
  
A/N: Would like to apologize for flipping between English and Japanese names, I'm trying to find out what works. Once I do, I'll stay consistent, I promise. 


End file.
